Reprise
by SilverLight7
Summary: The time has finally come for Luke to return to London.  Takes place well after the third game. Slight spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, all! Welcome to any new readers, and my apologies to any of you that are following any of my other works. I've hit a bit of a slump as far as motivation to write for them goes, but I hope I'll be able to pull myself out of it soon. In the meantime, I will work on this.

That's all I really have to say for the moment, so please read on.

OoOo= scene change, page break, and so on

**Disclaimer: **I claim no ownership over Professor Layton. This is purely written for fun.

Chapter 1

_Dear Professor Layton,_

_It has been quite a while, hasn't it? I hope you are well. I apologize for the lack of correspondence. Once my studies began to pick up in earnest, I found myself with a disheartening lack of time. I do hope you'll forgive me for that. _

_So much has happened that I'm not quite sure where to begin. However, it is a story I'd prefer to recount in person- that is, if you don't mind. If it has indeed been too long for you, I'd be happy to tell you of my time since our parting through letters._

_Please give Flora my greetings. Best wishes to the both of you._

_Sincerely,_

_Luke Triton_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Luke,_

_It has indeed been a while. There is no need to apologize, I know very well of the pressures education brings and, therefore, understand wholeheartedly if you could not find the time to write. _

_As for your tale, I always find the beginning an excellent place to start. Although I also agree that it might be best in person. It is never too late for friends to meet, and you are just as welcome now as before. _

_Flora has happily asked me to return your greeting, and is looking forward to seeing you again. We both are. Take care until then._

_~Hershel Layton_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Professor,_

_Your welcome is good to hear. I'm afraid I was a bit concerned as to how well my letter would be received. I see now that I need not have worried. I will be heading to London in a week's time. I should arrive on the twentieth and will remain for the duration of my education, but that's something to talk about when we meet. _

_I am very much looking forward to seeing you both again as well. I have quite missed our time and adventures together. I hope you will fill me in on any you may have had in my absence. I'm believe I became rather fond of such excitement before my departure, and have found a severe lack of it here. It will be refreshing to listen to, despite not taking part._

_Of course, you are right as usual. The beginning is a wonderful place to start. It is taking the first step toward that beginning that poses the challenge, though, wouldn't you agree?_

_There are a few matters that still need to be tended to, so I must end this letter here. See you on the twentieth._

_~Luke Triton_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hershel Layton, renowned puzzle master and archaeologist, smiled slightly as he finished reading the contents of the letter. As he set the parchment down on his desk, he allowed his gaze to settle on the scenery outside. He felt his smile widen as he took note of the bright weather. It seemed like it reflected some of the cheerfulness he felt at the moment.

Soon, Luke would be back in London.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Luke Triton, university student and unofficial apprentice to Hershel Layton, was currently staring out at sea. As the scent of the ocean reached him through a breeze, he couldn't help but grin. It would be a while before the ship reached its destination, but that was of little importance. Only one thought danced continuously in his mind other than idle comments on the scenery.

Soon, he would be back in London.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo Chapter End**

So begins this newest chapter in the lives of Layton and Luke.

Just how long has it been since these two last saw one another? Seeing as how Luke is now a university student, it really has been quite a while. Luke's first letter was a bit more polite than the others since, as he stated, he wasn't quite sure of how it would be received. Once Layton wrote back, he was more casual in his addresses.

Ages…Oh, how tricky they are. In the third game, Layton should be thirty-seven, but he looks to be in his mid twenties or early thirties at the most, doesn't he? Luke looks like he's ten (at least to me), but I've heard rumors that he's thirteen. All that's been said in-game for the kid so far is that he's short for his age. It presents a rather difficult situation. Going by this information, the following ages are thus:

Luke- 21; Flora- 23; Layton- 45

This means it's been eight years since the end of the third game, for those of you who were wondering. I will be sure to mention that number again in the future. Anyway, some of these will probably be made incorrect as more information is released, but for sake of sanity and plot, that's what they'll be. Moving on…

To make things clear from the get-go, the relationship between Luke and Layton will **not** be in the romantic sense. No offense to those of you that support it, but I have always found that pairing more than a bit disturbing. Not so much because of their gender, but because of the age difference. Layton is old enough to be his father. I don't know about you, but being in a romantic relationship with someone old enough to be my parent or young enough to be my child would bother me on so many levels, no matter how close I may be to that individual…

No, they'll be strictly mentor/student for this particular story. With some father/son type interaction thrown in, of course.

Sorry to say, this also will not be a Luke/Flora pairing. I see those two as siblings more than anything. While I have read a few good ones that have it, I don't think I could make it work myself. So, siblings it is.

I hope you like what I _do_ have as far as romance…and plot. I suppose I'll just have to wait and see. This chapter's a bit short, but they'll get longer as I get further in. So, yea, thank you for reading. Reviews and constructive criticism are always welcome. Take care and until next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, all. Here's chapter two. I hope you like it.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Professor Layton. This is purely written for fun.**

Chapter 2

Layton quietly let out a breath as he finally parked his car, while Flora peered out onto the docks with anxiousness. Despite setting out early, it seemed the day had been determined to delay them. If the ship had arrived on time, then they were well over half an hour late.

"You don't think he's left, do you, Professor?"

"If he has, he knows where to find us. However, let us see if we can locate him here before we set off again."

Flora nodded, and the two stepped out to begin their search.

Unfortunately, as more time passed, her reasoning was much more likely. There didn't seem to be anyone that looked remotely like Luke anywhere around. It was only as they were heading back to the Laytonmobile that they got any sort of lead.

"'Scuse me! You there! Wit' the girl!"

Layton heard Flora softly huff from beside him and hid a smile. It was a common point of ire for her that most still referred to her as a girl. Although, he supposed part of that impression might be his own fault. He was still rather protective of her…He pushed these thoughts aside before turning toward the voice. A rather gruff looking man- one of the ship's crew members from the looks of it –was approaching them.

"Yes? How may I help you?"

The man smiled, removing most of the harshness of his expression.

"Yer Professor Layton, ain't ya? Kid said you migh' come round. Be wearing a top hat, he tol' me, an' that ya migh' be travelin' with a girl. Flora, he said. Anyway, name's Jeff."

"It's nice to meet you."

The man waved the greeting away amiably.

"All tha's wasted on me. 'M no good wit' manners an' all tha'. Suppose yer like the kid, though. He insisted on it. Real gent, tha' one. Ya know he helped out righ' quick when we ran inta some engine trouble? Wouldn' think he knew a thing 'bout machines by the looks o' him. Cap'n didn' think he'd do any good. Couldn' help but agree meself."

He laughed heartily.

"Proved us wrong, he did. Quickes' repair work I ever saw. Then refused paymen' fer the job. Said it was a gent's duty or som'n' like tha'."

A small bit of pride surged within Layton at these words. It seemed Luke had taken his lessons to heart and had only become even more of a gentleman than before.

"Anyway, he already took off. Asked me at keep an eye out jus' in case ya dropped by an' tell ya he'd gone. Tol' me to say tha' since ya weren' here yet, he was gonna go inta town an' take care o' some stuff. Then he'd meet up wit' ya at yer place."

"I see. Thank you very much for this information, Jeff."

"No problem! When ya see'm, tell'm thanks again fer all the help."

"I'll be sure to do that. Good day."

Jeff waved them off again and took his leave. Layton then turned to Flora with a slight smile.

"Well, it seems we'll have to wait for Luke back home."

"I hope he doesn't take long."

"I'm sure we'll find some ways to occupy the time. Come now, we must try not to miss his arrival again."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Luke thanked the man with a tip of his hat as the last of his luggage was set down on the pavement. When he saw that the Professor- and Flora, more than likely -weren't there at his arrival, he'd been a little concerned. It wasn't like his mentor to be late to any engagement. Still, rather than immediately taking off, he'd waited for a while to see if they'd turn up. When they hadn't, he'd left a message with Jeff and set about procuring a ride.

As the car took off, he turned to gaze at the building before him. It was a house, albeit not as large as some of the surrounding ones. However, he had enough information to know that it held what he needed. While others might have gone for the more reasonable option of an apartment, he was planning on staying in London for a good while, and therefore wanted a bit more comfort and space than apartments usually provided. It would cost a bit more, to be sure, but he was confident that he would make it work.

"Shall we take a look inside, then?"

A soft mew was the reply. He glanced down at the small carrier he held. The kitten inside- a light orange tabby -had been a parting gift. He was named Milo. Apparently, the name was cute.

"Well, I don't quite understand you yet, but I'm pretty sure that was a yes."

That settled, he bent down to take another suitcase in hand and began the process on moving his belongings.

"It's a bit bare," he said once everything was inside and he was releasing Milo into the house. "Although, I must admit I wasn't expecting there to be furniture here already- that must be Clive's doing. He is the one that chose the house for me."

He watched the kitten bat around one of the toys he'd somehow managed to free, seeming not to care about how plain everything currently was, and smiled.

"You're right. We'll make this place our own soon enough."

A quick survey revealed what he already knew. Upstairs, there were three bedrooms, a lavatory, and a laundry room. Downstairs was another lavatory, a study, a living room, and a kitchen/dining room. Upon entering the last room, he spotted a small note sitting on the counter. There was really only one person who could have left it. Sure enough, closer inspection revealed Clive's odd mix of smooth and sharp script:

_Do you like it? I took the liberty of filling it up some for you. Just so you know, I claim the room facing the street, so don't go placing your belongings in there. I'll be around eventually to fix it up. Cheers!_

_Clive_

Luke shook his head in amusement. While the older male still held an air of politeness and reservation, the years had revealed quite a different side to him. It seemed Clive no longer found any need for formality wherever Luke himself was concerned, though he wasn't expecting him to want to live here. He hadn't given the slightest hint as to having any desire to do so.

"At least he's got taste," he murmured to himself as he took another glance at the matching furniture. "Even if he doesn't make sense."

A soft tapping on his leg alerted him to Milo's presence. He looked down to see the kitten looking up at him with bright blue eyes. Once he realized he had Luke's attention, he allowed his front paws to slide back onto the floor before rubbing up against him. Luke smiled.

"Done playing, are you? I suppose you're hungry now?"

"Mew!"

"All right. I may as well take the opportunity to start unpacking."

He walked back into the living room, kitten in tow, and began searching through the luggage for the cat food.

"I'm sure you might've liked the Professor's home more," he said while moving items around, "but I doubt I would have been comfortable with just my room. I've grown accustomed to having my own space. Ah, here it is."

A minute later had Milo happily eating while Luke quickly went about unpacking and organizing. Half an hour passed, and although he wasn't quite finished, he decided to see if the Professor and Flora were home. He bent down to scratch Milo- who had settled down onto a pillow about ten minutes ago -behind the ear, being rewarded with a purr.

"I'm going to head out for a bit, all right? Be good while I'm gone."

He was already fast asleep. Luke chuckled.

"Well at least one of us hasn't got a care in the world. I'll see you later, Mi."

With that, he left, excitement at the future reunion already starting to build up within him again.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Professor?"

He was pulled from his thoughts at the sound of the soft voice. Flora graced him with a smile as she entered, a tray of tea in her hands.

"You look happy," she remarked.

"I am," he confided as she set the tray down. "Thank you, my dear."

Flora took a seat across from him and began pouring some tea into the cups. He didn't fail to notice that she had brought an extra.

"It's been so long," she remarked. "I wonder how much he's changed. Do you think I might still be taller?"

Her question gave him pause. Of course, a part of him knew that Luke would no longer be the boy he remembered, but it was difficult to picture him as anything else. Perhaps it was these thoughts, but he found himself carefully studying Flora, wondering just when the shy little girl he'd taken in all those years ago had turned into the confident young lady before him. Fortunately, he managed to respond before he could dwell on this too long.

"Perhaps. We will just have to wait and see."

"Oh, I do hope he'll arrive soon."

Layton chuckled.

"Patience, Flora. A lady must remain calm and reserved just as much as a gentleman."

"Yes, Professor."

She still seemed a bit excited, but Layton couldn't blame her. He was looking forward to this just as much. Five minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Both of them froze momentarily before Layton smiled.

"That must be him. Are you ready, Flora?"

Her bright smile was all the answer he needed. They stood and made their way over to the door, which Layton wasted no time in opening.

"Hello, Professor."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo Chapter End**

That's the end of chapter 2. They finally meet again. Just what other revelations will the future hold? You'll see.

I wasn't using any accent in particular when writing Jeff's dialogue. I just wanted him to use as many choppy words as possible. Pretty much everything that was underlined in red was in this section. Haha, my poor word document program. If it was an English teacher, it would have a fit.

Clive, or Klaus to some, is a brother figure to Luke. How that came to be will be made clear in the future. All you need to know for now is that they're pretty close. Clive will pop up later.

Why was Layton late? You could use your imagination. While writing, I did so under the idea that Layton got held up by an accident on the street. There's no way he'd be late due to anything but the unexpected. Really though, it could be anything, just that it makes him not get there in time.

That's about all I can think of for now. Hope you liked this chapter. Reviews are always appreciated. Until next time. Take care!


End file.
